


Crossing Over

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena and Wufei move from one part of their lives to the next.  Set within the 5sentence fics universe.  Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

Wufei took Relena's hand and squeezed it, smiling at her as he did so. They stood, side by side, at the edge of the decorative bridge. Behind them stood the holy man who had overseen their vows and before them, on the other side, waited their friends and family ready to congratulate them.

Having the wedding in the gardens had been Relena's idea. Something simple and yet classic had been the plan from the beginning. The reception, which would be open to all who chose to attend, was scheduled for the next day in one of L4's most exclusive hotels. Even with Relena and Quatre's influence they'd still had to book it almost a year in advance. That would be the grand affair, complete with expensive champagne, catered meals, and a live orchestra, that was expected of them.

The ceremony, however, was a sacred declaration of love and commitment, which neither would tolerate being turned into a public spectacle. The air space over them had been blocked as a no fly zone and all the entrances were guarded by Preventers agents. Wufei's final words at the briefing had been an order to shoot anyone who attempted to sneak in, especially if the intruder was carrying a camera.

Beyond the walls a small army of press massed, ready and waiting, but within it was an oasis of solemn celebration. Both Wufei and Relena had given, and continued to give a good part of their lives to the cause of peace and bettering the future of humanity. Life under a microscope was an accepted part of that. Today, though, was about them, Relena Dorlian and Chang Wufei; not the Vice Foreign Minister and the Ex-Gundam Pilot, but simply a man and a woman deeply in love.

Behind them the holy man spoke their names, introducing them for the first time as man and wife with all the responsibilities and privileges that went with marriage. Even as focused as he was on the woman beside him Wufei couldn't help, but notice the smirk that passed between Trowa and Duo or the slight frown that marred Zechs' face at the reminder that his little sister had been granted permission by society and all the spiritual higher powers to have sex. Not that she'd ever looked to or needed it in the past to do whatever she felt was right.

There was their cue. The moment to begin the journey from their old lives to their new one. Without hesitation Wufei stepped forward, placing his foot on the first of the slats that made up the old wooden bridge. For the first time since he'd watched his colony explode into a myriad of pieces life looked better in front of him than behind.


End file.
